Title Has Yet To be Determined
by Nicoley117-TheBlueMartini
Summary: A new Oneshot by Miss Leia who's too lazy to think of a summary right now! JC OneShot!


**A/N:** HEY ALL MY FANS! I know, I know, I have to finish writing "My Life as a High School Senior", but I got inspired and just HAD to write this! So, bare with me, I'll finish Senior soon! Just, R&R to this one and make me happy! LoL!

OK, in this story, Cindy ISN'T popular. She's still very smart, but she's not TOTAL popularity. She's in the band and plays trumpet as FIRST CHAIR! (For those of you who aren't band nerds, that means she's the best trumpeter. OK, now back to the story.)

------------

Cindy sat under the comfort of the big oak tree in the park. She sighed deeply as she picked up a rock and threw it at a near-by tree. Her life was so screwy. She sighed again and slammed her head against the tree. She'd give anything, _anything_ to turn back time. A stray tear worked its way from her eye and down her cheek. Why was her life like this? Why was she treated like this? 

_Flashback_

Cindy walked into second period with a smile on her face. She'd just gotten an A on her French test, and she was in a very good mood. She reached up to the third shelf and brought down her trumpet case, taking care to make sure it didn't dent as she put it together.

"Hey Cinds!" Libby, who played flute, said happily. "Why so happy?"

"Well, I just got an A on my French test, and John isn't here!" Just as she said that, a boy with slightly dark skin and black curly hair walked into the room. Oh, you may think by his description he was good looking, and he was! He had eyes that any girl could easily get lost in. But to Cindy, he was the most disgusting thing to ever walk the face of this planet. Cindy sighed.

"I spoke too soon," she grumbled. She went across the band room to get a stand and walked back over to her seat, which happened to be right next to John.

"Hey Cindy!" he said in his high, nasally voice. Cindy cringed and sat down.

"John, I'm in a good mood, don't ruin it!" she said through clenched teeth. Mr. Lowe walked up to the stand and raised his arms, signaling for everyone to play the scale. When they started playing their music, John wouldn't stop blasting, as usual, not to mention he kept playing B natural when the key signature said B flat. When the song finished, Cindy grabbed her pencil and lunged for John's music, about to circle the flat sign in the key signature. Just before she reached it, John snatched it away.

"John, give me your music!"

"No, it's my music! Write on your own!"

"You're making a bunch of mistakes I need to fix them."

"No, I know what I'm doing wrong! Don't touch my music." Cindy lunged for it, but John held it up above her reach.

"John, if I don't mark it, you're going to keep making that mistake."

"Maybe you're making the mistake!"

"Um...one problem. I'M FIRST CHAIR!" Cindy was un-aware of the heads, including Mr. Lowe's, that were looking at them. "I don't make mistakes," she added.

"Well, obviously you do. You shouldn't be playing the trumpet! Only men play the trumpet, so you must be a man!" Cindy gasped at John's comment. She sat there for what seemed like forever, glaring at him.

"You want to say that again?" she said in a slow, warning tone.

"You. Are. A. Man," John said again, smirking. That was it; Cindy had had enough. She slapped John square across the face. The whole band room gasped. Perfect, quiet, good Cindy Vortex actually smacked John Gray. John just had a look of shock spread across his face. He didn't think a girl could possess such strength. A red mark the size of Cindy's hand was starting to form on his left cheek. Cindy smirked, but not for long.

"Cindy, John, detention! Both of you!" Mr. Lowe shouted angrily. "Go to the principal's office...NOW!" Cindy and John scrambled up and out to the Principal's office.

_End Flashback_

Cindy wasn't one to care about what people thought, but that comment was one that hurt her forever. She still walked around school, hearing those same four words. "You are a man." Tears formed in Cindy's eyes again. She couldn't stand John and his stupidness! She hated him! She hated him more than anything. She hated him more than...Jimmy. She remembered what had happened just a couple hours ago.

_Flashback_

Cindy saw Jimmy on the bench in the park. Why was he all alone? Sheen and Carl had probably ditched him to go do something stupid. Either way, he was alone and looked like he needed someone to talk to.

"Hey Jimmy!" Cindy said happily, sitting next to him.

"Oh, hey Cin."

"What's up?"

"Nothing, Betty broke up with me today."

"Aww, I'm sorry. Well I guess this isn't the greatest time to tell you I'm going out with Nick then, huh?"

"Y-you're what?"

"I'm going out with Nick; do I need to spell it out for you?" Jimmy's face flashed a look of pure hatred for a second, but it quickly faded.

"Wow, that's great. I'm happy for you."

"I know..." Cindy was cut off by her cell phone ringing. "Oh, that's Nick. Hold on a second."

"Hello? Oh, hey Nick!...what?...WHAT?...WHAT THE FUCK?...You know what, forget it. I never...NO!...I never want to see you again...don't give me that! SHUT UP I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE AGAIN!" Cindy slammed her phone shut and stood up.

"I...uh...have to go," Cindy choked out to Jimmy before bursting into tears and bolting down the park path.

_End Flashback_

So, that was how she got here. Sitting against the tree, crying and throwing rocks. Why did her life have to be so screwy? Sometimes, she just wished she were dead. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You OK Cind?"

"NO! NICK JUST BROKE UP WITH ME! HE SAID HE DOESN'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH A _MAN_" she spat. "I FUCKING HATE JOHN GRAY! I WISH HOT COALS WOULD POUR DOWN FROM THE SKY ON TOP OF HIM, THEN HE GOT FROZEN IN A GIANT ICE CUBE, THEN PUSHED OVER A CLIFF INTO THE OCEAN! AND IF THAT DOESN'T WORK, WE CAN 'ACCIDENTALLY' PUSH HIM IN FRONT OF A MOVING BUS!" she screamed. "I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!"

"What did Nick mean by a man?"

"John called me a man. Apparently, only men play the trumpet."

"So, when is John switching to flute?" Jimmy joked. Cindy smiled a little but it quickly faded.

"I don't care what John thinks, but his comment still hurt," she said, wiping her eyes. "I thought Nick actually liked me. I mean, we went out last night to the movies, and made out the whole time basically." Cindy sighed and slumped lower. "He was such a good kisser."

"Nah," Jimmy replied, sitting next to her. "You're just a bad one."

"How would you know?" Cindy asked, looking at him. "You've never kissed me bef...mmphhh." Cindy was cut off when Jimmy grabbed her shirt collar and pressed his lips to hers. It took Cindy by surprise, but it wasn't long before she kissed him back. Jimmy's grip on her shirt loosened as he gently pushed her onto the ground, not breaking the kiss. He cupped his hand behind her head and kissed her even deeper. After a few minutes, they broke away, trying to catch their breath. 

"I stand corrected," Jimmy said, smiling. "You're a VERY good kisser." Cindy blushed lightly.

"You're not so bad yourself," she replied. Jimmy came closer until his lips were inches from hers, but didn't kiss her.

Instead, he whispered, "Cin, I know you just broke up with Nick, but I've been in love with you since the day I met you. I know this isn't really a good time, but Cindy...w-will you go out with me?" Cindy smiled. She didn't know how long she had been waiting to hear those words from Jimmy.

Before closing the space between them again, she whispered, "Yes."

**A/N:** OK, kind of suckish, but I just HAD to write it! So, even if you hated it, R&R anyway! Love you all!  
-mwah-


End file.
